Caitlin's Will
by Traithor
Summary: From the Wyrmwick campaign on Lordkat's stream, the next story from a character's POV. Read into Caitlin's thoughts and reasons for her actions.


Caitlin's Will

When Alpert asked me to go to Colingrove, I couldn't refuse. Here is a chance for me to put my skills to the test, to be famous, and to prove myself to everyone. I can't, won't disapoint Alpert. His trust and faith in me is a treasure I truly cherish. After what happened with my family, he took me in and loved me as his own, and so I go forth without hesitation, without doubt, and with no regrets. I WILL make a difference!

My first impression of the party is somewhat confusing. While Drew and Dhother seem to be the leaders, John seems very quiet, only responding when spoken to. I have no doubt he has seen much battle, if his stature is any indication, fighter, if I had to guess. Denora seems nice enough, with a very sweet disposition, someone I could see myself becoming very good friends with. Drew is very confident in his stature. He seems the most experienced with adventuring, and yet it is Dhother that has me intrigued. An elf like myself, he is very stoic, if I had to choose a word to describe him. He thinks things through and uses logic to solve most issues. A wise move, but not at the expense of time and imagiantion. He is also, if I am honest, very dashing in a way. Perhaps I can rattle his cage a bit on this journey.

We have made it safely back to Wyrmwick. I am very relieved that Alpert is well and no worse for wear. When I heard of Wyrmwicks fate, nothing else mattered. Alpert is the most important person in my life. Without him I am nothing. We have also learned of what is going on in the city. The demon hordes sound very formidable, but I must not show my fear. We have to triumph if peace is to return to this land. The party has shown to be very skilled so far. I find myself feeling grateful to their kind words and feirce actions in battle. I may have finally found a place that I truly belong.

Pain filled my body, feeling like I was slowly burning to death. Out of my back I felt it worsen. I had no choice. There was no way to get across and no one had any other ideas. We were wasting time, while Wyrmwick and all of the country are in danger. Wings suddenly burst from my back, and as the emerge, the pain lessens. I see the party's faces when I open my eyes. They all looks worried and frightened. I focus on Dhother's brilliant eyes, and see not just worry, but rage. Rage at what I had done, of what could have happened. Why is he so upset? Could it be that he cares for me more than the others? I have flirted with him, I must must admit, purely to break past his wall of stoicism. To think he might care for me in that way, is frightening in a way I have not felt before. I loved my parents, and look what happened to them, sacraficed to save my life. I won't let it happen again. Never again!

These wings have proven to be a blessing and a curse. While I am gaining many powers, I find myself covered and hidden in public. Will I grow worse? This "blessing" of Bahamut has me wondering if I will ever be normal. I have strived my whole life to be special, only to find it bittersweet. Normal used to sicken me. Normal can be hurt, broken, and slain. And now I find myself craving normal. I have taken for granted all which I have, For in one monent it could be gone. I will try to endure and hold out, hoping a cure for my condition is found. I pray for normal.

I am barely standing. I had regained contiousness just moments before. I see Denora lying there, praying she is still living. John kneels beside me, determined not to fall but hopeless to stop it. Owain has us outmatched. There is no hope. Will I be remembered? WIll Alpert be able to handle my death? I ask many things of myself in that moment. What would my life had been? Would they have found a cure? Would I ever be myself again, not having to shy away from people? As I ask these question, I see Dhother move into view. What is he doing? I have never seen him get this close to battle before. He is not built for it. I hear him yell to Owain, trying to buy time for the rest of us to flee. What is he thinking? He stands no chance, even with the staff! He will die! He has become my best friend and maybe even more. And I am about to lose him! I won't let it happen again. I was weak before but I have trained, grown stronger, and waited for this moment. I now know why I was chosen, why I still live, and I will stand by Dhother's side until my last breath.

End


End file.
